1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a circuit arrangement for delivering a supply current.
2. Description of the Related Art
The term "Differential Power Analysis", abbreviated hereinafter as DPA, is used to denote a method whereby, via measurement of the supply current of an electronic circuit or by measurement of voltage dips in the supply voltage whereby the supply current is applied to the electronic circuit, in addition to measurement of input and output signals of the electronic circuit, to extract knowledge concerning the operations taking place in the electronic circuit. DPA has notably become known as an analysis method for the discovery of encrypted instructions or data in programmable integrated electronic circuits for identification devices. This could affect the security of credit cards, access control and the like.